Gimli and Legolas meet Puss In Boots
by Slinky Thief
Summary: Well...the title says it all. Hope you like it. :D


Gimli and Legolas meet Puss In Boots.

Gimli and Legolas walked through Fangorn Forest. All was quiet, but little did thay know, they were being watched.  
"I'm bored." complained Gimli. "Nothing ever happens here in Fangorn. I bet its one of the dullest places in Muddle-Earth." He looked up at Legolas and randomly asked. "Can I mess up your hair"  
Legolas looked at Gimli in shock. "No!" he hissed and then said "Fangorn is not a dull place. There are Ents living here, and trees."

Gimli rolled his eyes. "And I'm a Dwarf, and trees arn't the best thing to have around when I have an itchy axe finger"  
Legolas laughed(something that I don't think he does in the movie) "You Dwarves. All you ever think about is fighting." he patted Gimli in the back.  
Gimli shouldered his axe. "Now I'm not saying that's all I think about, but, what's wrong with that"  
Legolas didn't get to answer, because at that second, an orange cat in boots, hat and a cape jumped out from behind a large tree. It pointed a long, thin sword at them. "Pray for mercy from Puss In Boots!" he hissed.

Gimli and Legolas looked at each other, eyebrows raised.  
"Uhhh...What are you?" asked Gimli. He tightened his grip on his axe and Legolas' hand moved towards his quiver of arrows.  
"I am a great swordscat and my name is Puss In Boots." he said. He had a strong Italian accent. "And you two," he looked at the Dwarf and the Elf standing in front of him. "Are at my mercy"  
"If that means what I think it means." growled Gimli. He took up a fighting stance and was ready with his axe.  
"Oh, so you want to fight, Dwarf." hissed Puss, flicking his tail. "Lets go!" he lunged at Gimli with his sword, but Gimli was too quick, and he missed.  
Gimli swung his axe, but Puss blocked it with his sword. Puss jumped onto a tree, and when Gimli threw a smaller axe at him, he jumped at Gimli and knocked him onto his back. Once again, Gimli swung his axe at the cat, and once again Puss blocked it with his sword, and with a switf movement of his wrist, sent Gimli's axe flying. It embedded itself in the trunk of a tree.

Gimli looked at his axe and then at Puss. "Why you little..." he began, but Puss cut him off. "Once again, you are at my mercy, Dwarf." he smiled smugly and ram a paw through his whiskers. Now Gimli was really angry."Beaten by a cat." he thought. "I'll never live it down." He took a step towards Puss, but Puss pointed his sword at him and backed him up against a tree.  
"You know." said Gimli, looking down at him. "Even though I'm a Dwarf, I'll alot bigger than you"  
"Yes,"sneered Puss. "But your also unarmed!" he pionted his sword in the area under Gimli's belt. Gimli's eyes widened and he eyed the sword uneasily. "Can you lower your sword"  
Puss looked Gimli in the eyes and then looked over at Legolas. Legolas made a lowering movement with his hand, abd reluctantly, Puss lowered his sword, tucked it into his belt and quickly moved away from Gimli who breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the tree.

"Your friend is skilled with an axe." Puss said to Legolas. "He is a great fighter"  
"Yes, he is." replied Legolas. He looked over at Gimli.He was trying to retreive his axe from the tree.  
"Here, let me." said Puss. He climbed up to Gimli's axe and pulled hard on the handle. It came out of the tree and fell towards Gimli who caught it. "Thanks." he grunted. Puss took off his hat and bowed. "Think nothing of it, Dwarf." he said and sat next to Legolas.  
"You know,"Said Gimli. "This Dwarf does have a name"  
"And what is that?" asked Puss with mock interest. He was stretched out on his back in a small patch of sun.  
"Its Gimli." said Legolas. "And I'm Legolas"  
"I am Puss." said Puss, bowing once again.  
"We gathered that." mumbled Gimli. Puss ignored the remark. "Are you god or bad?" he asked.  
"We are good." said Legolas. "The enemy are Orcs and Urak-Hi, they are horrid creatures. They are Tortured and mutated..." he didn't finish. He looked away from Puss.  
"Elves." said Gimli softly. "They are tortured and mutated Elves." he looked over at Legolas. He was speaking softly to himself in Elvish Puss looked over at him. "Poor fellow."he said. "How did he find out?"

Gimli glanced at Legolas, and then turned to Puss. "Legolas found ou-" he begen, but his words were cut off by an earsplitting screech.  
Legolas jumped up. "Black Riders!" he cried. "RUN!" he took off. Puss followed.  
Gimli stood there with his hands on his hips. "Run?" he said not beleiving what the Elf had just said. "Dwarves don't run, we stand our ground!" Suddenly, he felt a blast of hot air in the back of his neck. Slowly, he turned round, and came face to nose with a Black Rider's horse. Gimli raised his axe, but the Black Rider drew his sword and more Riders came out from the trees and joined him. Gimli gulped, and slowly backed away, then, he turned on his heel and ran after Legolas. "I'm running!" he yelled. The Black Riders gave chase. Gimli could here the horse hooves thudding on the ground behind him. The Riders were gaining on him. As Gimli and the riders passed under a particulauiy large tree, Puss jumped down from among the branches and landed on the rump of the Lead Riders horse. He dug his claws in, causing the horse to rear up, and the other Riders crashed onto him.

Gimli had stopped to what had happened, but Puss jumped in front of him. "Do not stop, Gimli!" he said, pushing him in the stomach, trying to make him go.  
"Keep running"  
"Have you no idea of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" asked Legolas, appearing behind Gimli. "He won't do something unless he wants to"  
Puss looked over his shoulder. One of the Black Riders was on his feet. Puss whipped out his sword. "Go!" he said.  
"I'm not going anywhere!" growled Gimli, taking a step forwards.  
"Oh yes you are!" said Legolas firmly. He grabbed Gimli round the middle and ran into the trees. Puss followed close behind and could hear Gimli shouting up ahead.  
"We have to find a place to hide!" cried Puss. He was holding onto his hat as he ran.  
Legolas' Elf eyes spied a small cave, pertly hidden bu ferns. "Over here!" he called runnimg over to it. He tossed Gimli inside. Puss ran between the Elf's legs and disappeare. Legolas got inside just in time and the Black Riders rode straight past their hiding place. Puss let out a sigh of relief. "What are they?" he asked.  
They are Black Riders. Ring Wraiths." said Legolas "Servants of the Dark Lord Sauron. They are neither living nor dead. You can't kill them"  
Puss shuddered. "Then I suggest we get out of here." he whispered.  
"Not scared are you, Puss?" teased Gimli. He poked him in the shoulder. Puss narrowed his eyes and whipped out his sword. "Never!" he hissed. He poked Gimli in the stomach with his sword.  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Gimli, stop stirring Puss up." he said. He peered out of the cave. Gimli frowned and poked his tounge out at the Elf. Puss Stiffled a laugh.  
"It's safe." said Legolas venturing out. "Lets go." he ran swiftly in the direction away from the Riders. Gimli picked Puss up and sat him on his shoulder.  
"Hold on." he said, and ran after Legolas woudering what their next adventure will be. 


End file.
